Deck:P.E.K.K.A. Rocketnado
Strategy * Using the tornado with wiz can devastate supports. Make sure to do that. *Since the P.E.K.K.A costs an immense amount of elixir, make sure to deploy her on defense first, as she can take out many tanks in pushes. *It is most recommended that you deploy the P.E.K.K.A with the poison, as then the poison can take out many swarms if your supports lock onto a tower. Make sure to also use zap for Inferno Towers or Dragons *The purpose of the dark prince is to push the P.E.K.K.A further towards the tower, while also acting as a support. Then, with the poison, the P.E.K.K.A can easily get hits on a tower. *Wizard and dark prince are best used on defense for pushes, so then you can start a counterpush *The inferno tower should be deployed first on defense, so then, it can take out the tank *Rocketnado is a spectacular way to cripple supports on a push, but make sure you have enough elixir, and make sure that the push is big so you can get an elixir advantage *Poison can be used on defense, and can be used for graveyard decks, but it should mainly be used on a push, due to the fact that it can really cripple swarms and defenses of the other team *This deck can be used in 1v1 or 2v2, but I recommend that if you use it in 1v1, deploy the PEKKA for a push only at the 1 minute mark, and before that, use it as defense *Wizard is the best swarms, which is why I recommend you only use him for swarms on defense instead of poison. *Finally, if the opposing team either zaps/resets inferno tower, that is the PERFECT time to deploy the P.E.K.K.A *You can use Tornado to move the tank/supports away from your tower, and you can also use rocket to destroy a tower at low health. Poison can also be used, but only do so as a last resort. Deck Archetypes: Beatdown Lavaloon-this deck is fine against lavaloon as you can first rocketnado the balloon and supports, then use the inferno tower to easily take out the lava hound. Of course, this requires 14 elixir, so if they deploy lavaloon before the 1 minute mark, just use tornado and wizard and you will mostly be fine, along with inferno tower. Dark prince can also distract supports.9/10 Golem-This deck is good against Golem (sort of) as you can rocketnado the supports, then easily take out the golem with an inferno tower. If you don't have elixir, then this could be a problem, so make sure you have at least 9 elixir to deploy rocketnado. If your looking for a safer cheaper alternative, poison can cripple supports, and wiznado is still very effective. Pekka can also take out golem once you have removed the supports. 7'/10' Pekka-this deck is good against Pekka as you canuse a solo inferno tower/rocket to destroy the push. The rocket takes down supports, while the inferno tower takes care of the Pekka. If the opponent has zap or lightning, a solo PEKKA can take out the other pekka. 9/10 Giant-Just like always, this deck is good with Giant. Pekka can take out the giant, and spells like poison can take care of the supports. Using wiz and dark prince isn't bad also, and inferno tower can also be used. It is up to you to decide which path you want to take defensively. 9/10 Three Musks- This deck is spectacular against 3 musks since poison can weaken the musks, and then wizard and easily take them out with a single attack. Of course, you don't have to use poison, as Pekka can also counter the 3 easily. Be aware of supports, though. 9.5/10 Siege Decks X-bow and Mortar-both of these decks can easily be countered by an inferno tower, and wizard/dark prince can take out supports. Poison can also help, but make sure you use it as a last resort only. 7/10 Bait Decks Zap-this deck is average against zap bait as even though you have poison to take out swarms during a push, if your opponent throws a gob barrel, your only good, cheap counter is zap. Thus, the gobs can really cripple your tower. 4.6/10 Log-this deck is bad against log as poison can cripple the princess, but then your opponent will likely counter your push severely with swarms/mini-tanks. Goblin barrel can then cause significant damage to your tower 2/10 Cycle Decks Hog cycle-this deck is fine against hog as you can use dark prince or inferno tower to counter it. In this case, deploy the PEKKA once you know the opponent has no elixir, so you can punish him with poison. If the opponent starts another push, then do your best to counter it with a wiz or dark prince. 6/10 Bridge Spam-this deck will have nightmares from the Pekka, as she herself can counter basically everything. Putting a poison can also help with swarms in Bridge spam. Using a wiz can also help. Tornado and wiz-utter destruction. 9/10 Miner- this deck can be countered by a wiz or dark prince, so it shouldn't be a problem. Then, you can start a counter push. 8/10 Rocket cycle-this deck is average against rocket cycle, as you don't want the rocket to destroy your push, but you also don't want it to cripple your tower. However, if they use rocket, you can counter their push with a rocketnado. 5/10 Control: Graveyard- this deck is good against graveyard since a lone poison can counter it. if they deploy troops, wiz and/or dark prince can also handle it. Still, make sure you don't waste too much elixir, as then you won't be able to start a counter push. Tornado and wiz again shines here. 8/10 Miner poison-the dark prince is an excellent counter, as the poison shouldn't eradicate his health completely. If they do miner poison, start a Pekka push on the opposite side so they don't deploy more troops on the miner's side. Still, use wiznado if possible. 7.5/10